Forbbidden love
by summertina4
Summary: Hector and Annie are dating but, they're afraid to tell. And chaos is lose when the pranksters and electric company finds out.
1. Chapter 1

Hector walked out of the dinner and down the street. He turned the corner and came apon a door. He knocked thre times before it opened. "Finally you're here." Said the girl behind the door. "Sorry, I had to help Jess." Hector said. The girl turned to hector and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That reminds me. What are we going to tell them?" She asked. "I don't know. But Annie are you sure you want to tell them?"

"Depends. We won't tell them if you're not ready." Annie said. "It's not that I'm not ready, Im just worried about you." Annie smiled "don't worry about me." She said. "Now how much time before you have to go?" Hector looked at his watch. "Five minutes." He said. Annie pouted. "I wish we didn't have to sneak around, like this. I miss you."

"I miss you to." Hector said. "Promise you won't be late again?" "Promise." He said. The two smiled and pressed their lips together. Hectors watch beeped and they parted. "See you for dinner?" Annie said. "Absolutely." Hector replied, before giving Annie a kiss and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Hector entered the house. "Hector is that you?" His mom called from the kitchen. "Yeah, it's me." He said, entering the room. "Have you seen jess?" he asked. "Yeah, she's upstairs." his mom said. Hector satdown at the table and put his head down. "What's wrong honey?" His mom asked. "Nothing, I just have a lot on my plate." Hector said. "Tell me." Hector sighed. "Well you know how I've been seeing this girl?" His mother nodded. "She wants to tell people and I'm afraid that jess nd the guys wont like her." Hector said.

"Who is she?" Mrs. Ruiz asked. "Annie." Hector said. "Annie Scrambler? Isn't she a prankster?" She asked. Hector nodded. "Well, honey I dot know what to tell you." She said. "Do you love her?" Hector sighed "So much." Hector said. "Does she love you?" hector furrowed his brows. "I don't know, But I'm confidant that she does." He said. "ok. Then no matter what jess and the guys say, don't listen to them." She said. "Thanks mom." Hector said. "You're welcome now, go get your sister."

Hector hurried up the stairs and knocked on jess's door. "Come in." She yelled. "Hey bro, what's up?" She asked. "Mom wants you for dinner." Hector said. "Just me?" Jess asked. "Yeah, I'm eating with-" "Let me guess, your girlfriend?" Jess said. "What's with the tone?" Hector asked. "You're never here. You're always with your girlfriend. Who I've never met." Jess said. "Jess, please don't do this again." Hector said. "Do what?" She asked. "Guilt me. Jess I'm sorry I'm not around, but i have a girlfriend now. And she makes me happy. And I barely get to see her." hector said.

Jess sighed. "Just go." She said. "Jess.-" "Go. I'll see you tomorrow." Hector sighed. "Bye jess." He said and closed her door.

Downstairs hector said good-bye' to his mom and left the house. The night was dark and the air was cool. Hector walked the streets silently. He knew jess was right about him spending so much time with annie but, he barely saw her. He came apon the library. He entered the building and started look around. He picked a book off the shelf when he heard a thump. He peeked around the shelf and saw a girl on the ground. He rushed over to help her up. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just broke a hee-l Hi hector." Hector looked up at the girls face. "Hi Francine." He said.

"This is arkward, isn't it?" She asked. "Yeah. haven't seen you with the pranksters a lot." Hector said. "Yeah, I took a break. But it'll be fun to get back to it." She said. "So how've you been?" She asked. "Good, I'm dating someone." Hector said. Francine smiled. "That's good. How long?" She asked. "Two months." Hector said. "Do i know her?" Francine asked. "Yeah." Hector said. "If i remember correctly, you like short brunnetts. Like annie, am i right?" "I wont say annie, but yeah." Hector said. "Well i need to get going, see you around." Francine said. "Bye." Hector said.

Once she was gone, hector released a giant breath. He left the library and headed to annies house. He unlocked the door and went into the kitchen. Annie turned and smiled. "Hey honey." She said. "Hey." Hector said flatly. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Um.. I ran into Francine." he said. "Your ex Francine?" Hector nodded. "What happened?" "She was nice. And she said she was going to get back to being a prankster again." Annie nodded. "Did she say anything about you guys?" She asked. "No. But that may have been because i told her i had a girlfriend." Hector said.

"So she doesn't know about us?" Hector shook his head. "Thank god." " I thought you wanted to tell everyone." Hector said. "I do. Just not until you're ready." Annie said. "Yeah." Hector said. "Come dinners almost ready."


End file.
